1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to a floating toner port interface with a replaceable unit of an electrophotographic image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the premature replacement of components traditionally housed within a toner cartridge for an image forming device, toner cartridge manufacturers have begun to separate components having a longer life from those having a shorter life into separate replaceable units. The image turning device's main toner supply, which is consumed relatively quickly, is provided in a large reservoir in a first replaceable unit, which may be referred to as a toner cartridge. Relatively longer life components are provided in one or more additional replaceable units. For example, the developer roll, toner adder roll, doctor blade and a relatively small reservoir of toner (in the case of a single component development image forming device) or the magnetic roll and a relatively small reservoir containing a mix of toner and magnetic carrier beads (in the case of a dual component development image forming device) may be provided in a second replaceable unit, which may be referred to as a developer unit. The photoconductive drum, charge roll and cleaner blade/roll may be provided in a third replaceable unit, which may be referred to as a photoconductor unit. This configuration allows replenishment of the image forming device's toner supply without replacing the developer unit or the photoconductor unit. This configuration also allows the developer unit and the photoconductor unit to be repaired or replaced independent of each other and independent of the image forming device's main toner supply.
During operation, toner is periodically transferred from the relatively large reservoir in the toner cartridge through an outlet port on the toner cartridge to the relatively small reservoir in the developer unit through an inlet port on the developer unit. Toner may be transferred directly from the outlet port to the inlet port or indirectly through an intermediate component, such as a chute or duct, connecting the outlet port of the toner cartridge to the inlet port of the developer unit. The position of the photoconductor unit may be controlled relative to the frame of the image forming device and the position of the developer unit may be controlled in relative to the photoconductor unit in order to ensure proper development of toner from the developer unit onto the surface of the photoconductive drum. Any disturbance to the force balance on the developer unit may upset the position of the developer unit relative to the photoconductor unit, which may, in turn, result in print defects.
One potential source of unwanted force on the developer unit is a separable connection of the inlet port of the developer unit to the corresponding outlet port of the toner cartridge (or the intermediate component). Specifically, positional variation of the inlet port of the developer unit relative to the corresponding outlet port upon installation of the developer unit into the image forming device may result in force variation on the developer unit. One solution is to surround the inlet port with a soft, thick foam seal. The softness and thickness of the foam seal accommodates positional variation between the inlet port and the corresponding outlet port while applying a low force on the developer unit. However, foam seals of this type are often prone to toner leaking.
Another solution is to fix the developer unit to the photoconductor unit and to transfer toner from the toner cartridge through a separable connection to an inlet port on the photoconductor unit. The toner received by the inlet port on the photoconductor unit is then passed through a flexible tube that has a fixed connection at one end to a portion of the photoconductor unit in fluid communication with the inlet port on the photoconductor unit and a fixed connection at the other end to an entry for toner into the developer unit. The photoconductor unit is less sensitive to forces that result from positional variation of its inlet port since the position of the photoconductor unit is controlled relative to the frame of the image forming device. The flexible tube connected to the inlet port of the developer unit accommodates positional variation of the developer unit while applying a low force on the developer unit. However, this solution adds complexity and prevents the user from repairing or replacing the developer unit independent of the photoconductor unit or vice versa.
Another solution is to fix the developer unit to the image forming device and to transfer toner from the toner cartridge to the developer unit through a flexible tube to the inlet port of the developer unit. The flexible tube accommodates positional variation of the developer unit while applying a low force on the developer unit. However, this solution prevents the user from easily repairing or replacing the developer unit and instead requires disassembly of the developer unit from the image forming device.
Accordingly, a separable connection to an inlet port of a developer unit that accommodates positional variation of the developer unit while minimizing toner leakage is desired.